1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pickup truck load bed cap and structure for mounting the cap from the load bed in a manner such that the cap is readily removable from the bed and may be hinged upwardly toward an open position from either side of the load bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of pickup truck and other load bed side opening compartments heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,551,239, 2,886,375, 3,180,674, 4,051,746, 4,101,162, 4,261,611, 4,429,491 and 4,489,975. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which particularly well adapt a downwardly opening cap for ready removable support from a pickup truck load bed and selective opening from either side of the load bed.